Heart Service
by shigureisasexybeast
Summary: A build up of stress and car troubles force Claire and Gretchen to reexamine their feelings for each other. Slash.


It takes a lot to get Gretchen mad; things like Claire leaving her, alone and unprotected with only a container of baby powder to quell her fears, or maybe just Claire leaving her. With less important things, like deserted winding country roads leading to creepy-sounding carnivals that neither of them really know about and car malfunctions, she gets more flustered than anything.

Claire isn't sure how her roommate can stay so calm. By the third redial she's already pacing, glancing up every now and then to watch Gretchen push a lock of hair over her shoulder ,leaning against the car door with her phone clamped to her ear as she tries to explain in halts and pauses and 'you're really breaking up again' s that "no, no one was hurt, the car seemed normal, just wouldn't start for some reason."

After a minute, she snaps the phone shut and pushes herself up with a small sigh, shoving her hands into her pockets as she makes her way over to where Claire is standing, pushing a rock around with the toe of her shoe and trying not to look too impatient. But really, they need to get going, _now_.

"No service." Gretchen announces as she steps up beside her, holding the phone out to Claire as if to offer some small proof.

Claire barely bites back a groan, raising her eyes to study the brunette for a moment, "Perfect." She finds it sad that despite the obvious sarcasm, given their usual predicaments this is exactly what it sounds like; perfect. "I need to find Samuel, Gretchen."

"Yeah, I know." She gives an easy nod, jerking a thumb over her shoulder as she backs up a couple of steps down the road. "You up for a hike?"

"Do I have a choice?" And really, if it'll help them get moving again, at the moment, Claire's up for anything.

For a while neither of them speaks, trekking silently along the roadside, planting their steps in the faint slivers of moonlight shining through the trees. Gretchen checks her phone for service every now and then, before shaking her head and shoving it back into her pocket.

It's Claire who breaks the silence first. "Why'd you come back?"

Gretchen's eyes widen slightly as she turns to look at her, knowing the partial darkness will hide her surprise, "You already know, your dad asked me to."

"Is that really the only reason?" Claire sounds more curious than skeptical, glancing sideways to meet the other's gaze for a moment as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, yeah, I missed you." The confusion leaks into Gretchen's voice now, "you're in trouble and i'm not gonna let anything happen to you, you're my-"

"Your what?" The words are flat as Claire's eyebrows draw into a little worry-line on her forehead, "Friend? _Roommate_?"

At that Gretchen stops, spinning on her heel to face the blond full on, her hands clenching and unclenching in her pockets in something of a nervous habbit as she opens her mouth to respond.

"What do you want me to say Claire? We both know how I feel, and thanks for the concern but it's really not your problem anymore."

"Not my problem!" Claire's almost shouting now, arms crossed over her chest, regretting for the first time their two inch height difference and its substantial lack of intimidational use. "Then who's problem is it and who exactly does it _concearn_?" She takes a step closer, watching emotions flit across Gertchen's face; hurt, anger, bewilderment, something that looks suspiciously like...love?

Claire means to continue, she really does. Means to tell Gretchen that she's selfish for keeping all these feelings to herself, that she shouldn't have come back if she didn't care, oh and by the way, why hadn't she gotten her car checked before deciding to drive so far on such an important task? Whatever it was though, Claire seems to have forgotten because before she's really sure of what's happening, Gretchen is leaning in, reaching up to cup the side of her cheek in a warm palm. And Claire's not quite sure why, but she follows suit, moving foreword to meet her halfway.

The kiss is different from the first one, less of a shock and more of a strong willed, heart-shattering _need_ for what both of them want but neither can have. After a minute they break away, flushed and breathless and wondering how on earth they'll manage to pull themselves out this time.

Claire's arms are locked around Gretchen's neck and Gretchen's are looped around Claire's waist as she pulls her closer, burying her face in the blond curls. She'd like to pretend, if only for a moment, that they were still away at college and it was still just a little crush on a roommate, nothing she couldn't handle. But then again, Gretchen never has been into normal. She smiles as Claire pulls away slightly, slipping a hand into her pocket to pull out the phone.

"Hey we have service."

And Claire supposes that at least she, of all people, should be able to heal a broken heart.


End file.
